Nalyd Renrut's Ninth and a Half Camp
Who will win in the re-matchiest-re-match of all time? Rules Do not edit this #Do not edit sections that say Do not edit this. #Only talk at the campsite of your character. #You may not vote for yourself. #You may not give immunity you won to another player. #You may not change your vote. Contestant History Do Not Edit This Interactions Friendships *Nalyd and Jessica Conflicts Attractions Relationships Voting History Do Not Edit This Pre-Game Chat Weird Al: I hate all of you! Now we gotta settle this! Darn it, guys! >:( Nalyd: ...Are you serious? Michael: Seriously? Just, seriously? Sharon: You should've known this was gonna happen. Mason: *is sleeping* Keyshia: Don't blame me, I wasn't that involved in this. Michael: Ah well, I'm totally winning either way! (CONF) Sharon: Michael wont be enough to guarentee me my victory, I need more alliance members, but I should wait until we have teams... Mason: *wakes up* Where am I? Kathie: You know, in theory, we should have seen this coming. Keyshia: True, Weird Al made it sound suspicious when he first said there would be no 14 way ties. Mason: Wait, there was a tie? Sharon: Well Kathie, I guess we were blinded from that by our greed. Michael: While I wish there was more contestants... Makes the season easier, don't y'all agree? Mason: But it also makes it shorter.... Sharon: Yeah, less competition. Keyshia: Yes, but it makes it easier to win. Shawn: Settle what? o: Michael: The tie for the million. Durh. Day One Chat Team Poison (1) Nalyd: *approaches Jessica and Owe* Well, hello there. Mason: Poison, why does that sound familiar? (Sorry, I've had a song stuck in my head all day XD) Skylar (CONF): I did not do very well last Season, im hoping this is my season! Michael: Isn't Poison a song or something? Anyways, don't worry, I'm totally winning all of the challenges for you guys. 8) (CONF) Damn it, Sharon's on a different team... >.> (I love that song too, TDAddict. =P) Jessica: Hey, Nalyd! Hey, Owe! Hey, Skylar! (CONF) Jessica: Another season, more friends. (CONF) Jessica: You do realize that it was AJ and I who actually won, and I wouldn't have kept one cent of my half of the money and given it all of the people that competed against me in any way. Nalyd: So, guys, I just wanna let you guys know I feel like the whole team could be an alliance this time. If we all talk about who we want to go, we can vote together as a team. Mason: Umm, sure? Oweguy: Wow. I didn't know I made it to this season. Cool team name. Jessica: Won't the person voted off be offended...BTW, I'll join! Mason: Maybe... If we... Explain our reasons? Team Toxin (1) Sharon: Hey team, I'll properly introduce myself to you guys now, I'm Sharon. Shawn: Why am I here? AJ: Woo go team toxin! Sharon: You tied to win Jessica's million dollars in the reunion challenge. AJ: Yep thats me! Sharon: Hey, maybe the three of us could make an alliance. AJ: Sure! (CONF) Ive learned alliances really help in this game, the only thing scaring me is her stereotype... Sharon: Don't worry, I won't bite. :3 Kathie: *smiles at her team* Blake: I'm Blake, the not-so-stuck-up model from last season. Shawn: AJ, Kathie, Blake, Sharon. Alliance? Kathie: Uh, sure. Sharon: AJ and I will join. Blake: Me, too!